


Strange

by Fantey123



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, The krisho is minor, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dont even think about telling me that baekhyun is a sub lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantey123/pseuds/Fantey123
Summary: Sehun doesnt know why he feels so strange around Baekhyun recently.





	Strange

Sehun isn’t sure how it started but, somehow, he and Baekhyun have started this weird game when they’re in public. Baekhyun touches him, flirts with him, tries to get him riled up; and Sehun tries not to react. It’s a bit like gay chicken, except that its more one sided. The fans love it, of course, its fanservice at its finest. Sehun used to think that it was all fun, he loved it as much as Baekhyun seemed to. But recently, when Baekhyun rubs his thigh in an interview for way too long, or bites his shoulder onstage, Sehun’s chest feels tighter, and his stomach flutters. Deep down, he knows what this means, but he doesn’t want to think about it, doesn’t want to know, so he ignores the weird feelings that Baekhyun gives him.  
One day he and the other members are all lying around on the floor in the dance studio, having been given a ten-minute break. Sehun is leaning on the wall, scrolling mindlessly. Baekhyun comes over to him and sits next to him, hooking his chin over Sehun’s shoulder to see what he’s looking at. Sehun’s chest clenches at the feeling of Baekhyun’s warm body pressed against his, and his pulse races. He mentally wills his heart to calm down. Its strange because Baekhyun doesn’t usually touch him much when they’re not in public. “Want to go and get coffee with me tomorrow morning?” says Baekhyun in a low voice. Sehun thinks about how his voice is so nice, and also about how he needs to calm down and stop obsessing. It isn’t even that special of a request, since the members have the mornings fairly free, and Baekhyun’s a very extroverted person, he gets lonely very quickly. “Yeah sure,” Sehun replies, and Baekhyun nods. “I’ll meet you at your apartment at 11.” He stands up again, probably to go annoy Junmyeon or something. As he leaves, he ruffles Sehun’s hair. Its strange how Baekhyun can make Sehun feel kind of small, even though he’s a lot shorter than Sehun.  
The next morning, when Sehun opens his apartment door to Baekhyun, his chest seizes again, because Baekhyun looks really cute, bundled up in a warm grey coat and a snuggly white scarf. Sehun doesn’t know whether to curse or thank the freezing Seoul winters for this. He realises that he hasn’t said anything, he’s just been looking at Baekhyun, so he adjusts his beanie, and steps outside, locking the door behind him. “Good morning,” he says, voice gravelly. He hopes Baekhyun will think that its just because its early. Baekhyun smiles at him. “I found a new coffee shop near you, they opened last week,” he says.  
While they drink their coffees, Sehun tries not to think about how this could be a date, because he knows it isn’t, Baekhyun goes out for coffee with the members all the time, but his mind won’t stop thinking about how Baekhyun would make a good date, he’s attentive and sweet, and also entertaining to be around. 

Later that day, they’re filming for a variety show, and as usual, Baekhyun’s teasing Sehun. The show is set up like a high school classroom, and they’re all having fun, it’s a light-hearted show. But then, at one point Baekhyun is talking about how Sehun having a big nose translates to largeness in other areas and Sehun manages to joke about it too, but on the inside his mind is racing. Baekhyun showers with all of them, so he’s seen everyone naked, but Sehun didn’t think he was actually looking. Sehun doesn’t know what to think about this information. He’s still flustered when they get into the company van to get dropped off at their respective apartments, and so Baekhyun sitting next to him is a difficult experience. Baekhyun’s leg is pressed along his own, and Sehun can’t stop overthinking everything. Baekhyun knows too, he’s looking at the pink flush on Sehun’s cheeks, and smirking. Sehun looks down, and wills his traitorous body to stop reacting to everything. He hopes that Baekhyun won’t think too much of it. Just as they start getting closer to Baekhyun’s apartment, Baekhyun puts his hand on Sehun’s knee. Sehun’s whole body tenses, and he holds his breathe. Baekhyun isn’t even looking at him, he’s talking to Chanyeol about a new song he’s writing, so Sehun forces himself to relax. As soon as he does though, Baekhyun starts rubbing his thigh, slowly working his fingers into Sehun’s quadriceps. Sehun’s throat goes dry, and he feels arousal start to coil thickly in his stomach. Suddenly he feels far too hot. Normally something like this wouldn’t get him so worked up, but he’s been on edge all evening. The van pulls up at Baekhyun’s apartment, and as he stands up, Baekhyun slides his hand up Sehun’s thigh until it just brushes Sehun’s dick, and he knows that Baekhyun can feel that he’s half hard, and he squeezes his eyes shut, and he can’t stop a tiny squeak from escaping his throat. He looks up at Baekhyun steps out the door, and he can see the knowing smirk on Baekhyun’s face.  
After Baekhyun leaves, Kyungsoo, who’s sitting next him, leans over to ask him quietly “So when are you going to ask Baek out?” Sehun freezes. “What? I don’t… why would I ask him out?” he stutters, laughing nervously. Kyungsoo just laughs.  
“Do you think I can’t tell?” he says, and Sehun sinks into his seat. “I’m…. if I say it to someone that’ll make it real,” he says softly. Unexpectedly, Kyungsoo puts an arm around him.  
“You don’t have to be scared. What’s the worst that could happen?” he says. Sehun leans his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and tries to breather evenly. He doesn’t know what to say, but Kyungsoo just strokes his shoulder. 

A few days later, after Sehun’s been mostly avoiding Baekhyun unless absolutely necessary, Junmyeon knocks on his door at around lunchtime. Sehun wearily opens the door, having a feeling that Junmyeon is here about him and Baekhyun.  
“Well,” says Junmyeon when they’re sitting at the table, cups of tea in their hands. “Why are you avoiding Baekhyun.” Sehun looks down at his hands. He knows his face is probably turning pink.  
“Oh,” says Junmyeon, nodding in understanding.  
“I can’t believe I didn’t realise sooner,” he mutters to himself.  
“What are you going to do?” says Junmyeon, sounding almost business-like. Sehun frowns, feelings all of his worries press against his shoulders.  
“I… that’s the problem. Why I’m avoiding him. I don’t know what to do.” At the end of his sentence, his voice breaks a bit. Junmyeon immediately jumps up, and comes to wrap his arms around Sehun from behind. Sehun tries to hold back the sobs that are fighting their way up from his chest. He turns around to press his face against Junmyeon’s torso. Junmyeon tightens his arms around Sehun.  
“You have to tell him,” he says gently. Sehun feels tears start to leak from his eyes. He doesn’t know why he feels so upset and scared. He feels so confused, and he also misses Baekhyun so much.  
“It’s ok, you don’t have to be scared.”  
“How can I not be?” Junmyeon feels his heart break for Sehun just a little.  
“I understand more than you think Sehun, more than you think. Its going to be okay, just trust me.”  
Sehun lifts his head up to look at Junmyeon.  
“How can you understand. It hurts.”  
“Because I’ve been here before,” says Junmyeon, with maybe a touch of sadness in his voice.  
“What! But… how?” Sehun frowns. Junmyeon closes his eyes, and Sehun feels him take a deep breath.  
“Yifan and I….. we were together,” says Junmyeon, and maybe his voices shakes as he speaks. Sehun is shocked, but as he thinks that this actually makes a lot of sense. He feels a rush of sympathy for Junmyeon, because he knows that none of them are really in contact with Yifan anymore, and also Junmyeon said were.  
“I’m sorry,” says Sehun, a little weakly. Junmyeon shakes his head.  
“I don’t regret it. Not for a second. I got to be with him, even if it had to end,” he says with conviction. “I’ll never forget him, even if I never see him again, he’s the first thing I think of in the morning, and the last at night. It’s the kind of pain I’m ok with.” Junmyeon steps back from Sehun to look him in the eye.  
“Don’t leave this until it’s too late Sehun.” Sehun doesn’t know what to say, he just stares at Junmyeon.  
“I….okay. I will tell him.” Sehun feels panic seize in his chest when he says that, the realization that what he’s feeling is real now, that he’s going to do something about it, weighing heavily in his mind. Junmyeon gives him a small smile, and grasps his shoulder.  
“Good.” With that he shows himself out of Sehun’s apartment, leaving Sehun with many things to consider.

Sehun doesn’t sleep that night. He can’t stop thinking about the slight chance that maybe Baekhyun likes him too, that they can have what Yifan and Junmyeon had. He also thinks about the chance that Baekhyun doesn’t like him the same way, and that he’s going to ruin their friendship. He paces his apartment, spends hours looking out the window, at the Seoul city lights, the orange glow in the sky that obscures the stars. He feels like this night is a significant one in his life. There are some days that are like forks in the road of life, where he might make a choice that irrevocably changes his life.  
He’s so, so scared of making a choice that puts him on a path without Baekhyun. 

He doesn’t know when his feelings became so deep. 

The next day at dance practice, Sehun makes more mistakes than usual, and he knows that his movements are far from being as crisp as they need to, but he is so tired and distracted. During their break, he sits on the floor in the corner, his head in his hands, trying to push the cloud of exhaustion out of his brain and body. He feels a hand on his shoulder, and looks up to see that its Baekhyun. His poor, tired heart leaps painfully.  
“Are you ok? You seem tired?” asks Baekhyun, sounding sincere and concerned. Shit. Sehun cannot handle this.  
“Yeah I’m fine. I didn’t sleep last night,” he says, hating how unsteady his voice sounds.  
Baekhyun sits next to him, frowning.  
“Don’t do that, Sehunnie,” he says, wrapping his arms around Sehun. Sehun feels like he’s drowning in all the emotions that are crashing through him mind, and he doesn’t know what to do, but he can’t say the things he wants to say the Baekhyun here at dance practice, so he stands up and pushes Baekhyun away. He sees the hurt look on Baekhyun’s face, and feels his heart break at little, and he wants to go back and kiss that pain off Baekhyun’s face, but at that moment Junmyeon calls them all to start again.

At home that night, Sehun sits on his couch, with his head in his hands. He wants to cry, but he can’t. He thinks about going out to get drunk, just to have a respite from the exhaustion of feeling so much all the time.  
He doesn’t know how long he just sits there.  
Someone knocks on his door. He doesn’t want to see anyone, so he ignores it, but they knock again, more insistently. He drags himself to the door and opens it. The person behind it comes crashing in, making Sehun step back to get out of their way.  
“Sehunnie, why are you angry with me? What can I do to fix this?” Its Baekhyun. Sehun realises that when he brushed Baekhyun off, Baekhyun thought he was mad.  
“I.. I’m not mad,” he says wearily. Baekhyun frowns.  
“But you pushed me away! And you haven’t talked to me for days!” says Baekhyun, pouting. He looks dejected. Sehun’s heart clenches strangely. He doesn’t want Baekhyun so sad, and Baekhyun is right there, looking cute and smelling like pine and sweetness, and Sehun can’t control himself, and he’s pressing his lips to Baekhyun, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s neck and putting his other hand at Baekhyun’s hip. Shit. It feels so good to have Baekhyun’s body so close to his like this, to slide his lips against Baekhyun’s.  
And then he realises what he’s doing and abruptly pulls back.  
“I’m so sorry!” he say urgently. “I didn’t mean to do that I swear!” His face is burning, and he wants to run away, because he doesn’t even know if Baekhyun likes him, and he was meant to talk to Baekhyun first, not attack him randomly in the doorway.  
Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, but there’s a soft pink flush on his cheeks, and he’s touching his lips with his hand. 

“Why…. Why did you kiss me?” asks Baekhyun, sounding kind of wrecked.  
“I-” Sehun breaks off, clearing his throat. He is so affected by seeing Baekhyun with his lips a little wet, and reddened, because of him.  
“Because I like you. I really like you. I want to be with you, and kiss you, and have something with you,” says Sehun, a little desperately. He’s at the crossroads now, his life could be incredibly different now.  
Baekhyun looks at him with awe in his eyes.  
“I’ve liked you for years Sehun,” he says, sounding overwhelmed. “I didn’t think you’d ever…. Like me back.” Sehun is so sad for him, he realises that Baekhyun has felt for years what he’s been feeling for only days. His knees buckle, and he has to lean on the wall.  
“I’m so sorry I made you wait,” he says, looking down. Baekhyun grabs his chin and kisses him hard.  
“It doesn’t matter. I don’t care about waiting, I have you now,” he says fiercely, before kissing Sehun again, pushing him into the wall. Sehun feels tears sliding down his cheeks, and pulls Baekhyun closer to him. A whimper drags out of his throat, and Baekhyun’s hand at his waist tightens. The feeling of their lips sliding against each other, and Baekhyun’s body, warm and solid against his own, is too much for Sehun, and he’s getting hard already. His hips are pressed against Baekhyun, and he knows that Baekhyun can feel how aroused he is, especially when Baekhyun grins into their kiss.  
“Is that a microphone in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me,” Baekhyun murmurs in his ear, and Sehun almost chokes on his own laughter.  
“Oh my god, I hate you,” says Sehun, laughing into Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun grinds his hips into Sehun’s.  
“Really?”  
“Agh!” Sehun moans, his knees buckling again. “No! Please touch me Baek,” he gasps.  
Baekhyun grabs him by the wrist and leads him to the lounge room, and pushes him hard onto the couch, before straddling him. Sehun feels his dick twitch at house easily Baekhyun manhandles him, even though he’s shorter. Baekhyun kisses him with more passion now, and starts to kiss along his jaw, and suck marks into his neck. Sehun is gasping and moaning, and so turned on that he feels like he’s going to come just from Baekhyun’s clothed hips brushing against his own while they kiss.  
Baekhyun grabs his wrist and holds them above Sehun’s head on the armrest as he kisses down Sehun’s chest, and Sehun moans and his hips roll aggressively up to Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun sits up and stares at him.

“Do you like it if I hold your wrists like this?” he asks, pressing his thumb into Sehun’s pulse as he speaks. Sehun’s hips jerk again, and he moans raggedly.  
“Y-yes,” he says weakly, not looking at Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun kisses him roughly, rolling his hips down.  
“Why won’t you look at me?” Baekhyun asks, in between kisses.  
“I’m embarrassed,” Sehun wines, squeezing his eyes shut. Baekhyun lifts his chin, and says “Sehun, that’s probably the hottest thing I’ve ever heard, don’t be embarrassed.”  
Baekhyun kisses him again, using one hand to hold Sehun’s wrists while he trails the other down Sehun’s side. He brushes his hand across Sehun’s nipple and flicks it. Sehun’s hips snap up so quickly, it almost makes Baekhyun jump. Sehun moans loudly, and gasps  
“Baekhyun!”  
Baekhyun rocks his hips to meet Sehun’s, feeling the hardness in Sehun’s sweatpants, and pinches Sehun’s nipple hard. Sehun almost screams, and his whole body jerks, and wetness spreads in his pants. His body goes limp,  
“Sehun did you…come?” asks Baekhyun, sounding kind of amazed. Sehun nods, looking embarrasses again.  
“It’s just. Things like that and… you doing them,” Sehun says, brokenly. Baekhyun presses their lips together, and then murmurs in Sehun’s ear  
“I love how responsive you are for me. It’s really hot.”  
Sehun inhales sharply.  
Baekhyun rolls his hips into Sehun’s again, and then he’s coming too, collapsing onto Sehun. Sehun’s arms come up to wrap around Baekhyun. When their breathing evens out, Baekhyun lifts his head to look at Sehun.  
“Can we go on a date. Actually, lots of dates,” he says, looking nervous but hopeful.  
“Of fucking course we can,” Sehun says, and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this, i hope there arent too many mistakes because I wrote this in one go and it midnight and im posting it.  
> leave a comment if you want xx 
> 
> also sehun being kind of a sub for baekhyun makes me WEAK ok


End file.
